Machine (2017 film)
30 croreMachine – Movie. Box Office India (17 March 2017). Retrieved on 30 May 2017. | gross = 20.48 crore }} Machine is a 2017 Indian Hindi romantic thriller film, directed by Abbas–Mustan. The film stars debutant Mustafa Burmawala and Kiara Advani. The film has been produced by Jayantilal Gada (PEN), Haresh Patel (AD Films), Pranay Chokshi, Abbas Mustan Films Productions and Dhaval Jayantilal Gada.Abbas-Mustan to Launch Abbas’ Son Mustafa in Romantic Thriller ‘Machine’ | Bollywood. indiawest.com (11 May 2016). Retrieved on 2017-05-30.Shubham Verma (16 March 2017) Machine Release Date Cast 2017 Bollywood Film. mazale.in The movie released on 17 March 2017. The movie was extensively shot in Georgia. . Plot Machine depicts the story of racing enthusiasts Sarah (Kiara Advani), the daughter of a very rich businessman Balraj Thapar (Ronit Roy), and Ransh (Mustafa Burmawalla), who meet each other due to circumstances. Sarah is beaten by Ransh at a car race event, Sarah later finds out Ransh. As their bond becomes stronger, they eventually fall in love. After the accidental death of Sarah's friend/secret lover Aditya (Eshan Shanker), they get married. However, Ransh deceives Sarah and kills her for her money and property by throwing her off a cliff. She is eventually saved by Aditya's twin brother Raj (Eshan Shanker), who is a commando in the Indian Army. Sarah and Raj come to know the exact reason about her killing when they find out Ransh was doing all this on someone's orders and is duping another rich businessman's daughter. They trace him and find that her own father had planned all these due to a very convoluted reason. He is not Sarah's biological father and is Ransh's biological father. They come to know that he only raised her as his own daughter for her wealth. He even kills Sarah's parents by planning it like an accident. When he was about to pull his gun to shoot her, Sarah shoots him and burns him alive with the money he looted. They both eventually try take revenge from Ransh. Sarah tells that she is deeply in love with him. Ransh does whatever is fitted into his mind, whatever instructed, he never realized her love for him and tried to murder her. After this, when Ransh understands, he comes forward, Raj sees the gun lying beside Ransh and throws a knife for safety of Sarah, and Ransh realizes what he actually is. He realizes that he has his own brain and heart. At the end, Ransh understands he is truly in love with Sarah, and dies, committing his true love for her.Kiara Advani's first look and new poster from her upcoming film 'Machine'. Times of India (27 February 2017). Retrieved on 30 May 2017. Cast * Mustafa Burmawalla as Ransh Thapar * Kiara Advani as Sarah Thapar * Eshan Shanker as Aditya / Raj (Twin brothers) * Ronit Roy as Balraj Thapar, Sarah's adopted father, Ransh's biological father * Johnny Lever as Darpan Gopal (Police Officer) (cameo) * Supriya Karnik as Stage Coordinator * Dalip Tahil as Kris Altar * Mayuresh Wadkar as Vicky * Carla Dennis as Serina Altar * Mridanjli Rawal as Ayesha Release and critical reception The Times Of India criticized the plot and the lack of subtlety in the film. The Indian Express gave the film 1.5/5 rating, calling out the acting and lack of charisma from the actors. Soundtrack The music for the film is composed by Tanishk Bagchi. Lyrics are penned by Arafat Mehmood, Niket Pandey, Mohammed Irfan and Jasmine Sandlas. Music rights have been acquired by T-Series. The song "Cheez Badi" is a remake of the song "Tu Cheez Badi Hai Mast Mast" from the 1994 film Mohra, which was itself a copy of the Qawwali song "Dam Mast Qalandar" by Pakistani singer Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan. References External links * Category:Indian films Category:Indian romantic thriller films Category:Films directed by Abbas–Mustan Category:2017 films Category:Films shot in Georgia (country) Category:Hindi-language films Category:2010s Hindi-language films